Crossovers of War
by Mysterious Wind
Summary: Another OLD CCS fic about a big war that ultimately ends up being a tragic love story. Cuute.
1. ≈Prologue≈

**Crossovers of War **

**By Mysterious Wind**

_**Prologue**_

_T__he dark path that led from the Princess' chambers to the palace gardens was empty. The air was thick with the scent of spring flowers, and little faeries shone around their blossoms. With a rush of strangely scented air, like a long-lasting rain, a tall hooded figure appeared on the path, lit up only by the soft glowing of the faeries. _

_Turning, the dark figure looked to the Princess' window and balcony, whispering a foreign word. His arm stretched forwards and his hands opened; a blue sphere flew from his hand towards the glass doorway, which opened as if pulled by a tender hand. _

_Instants later, a young woman rushed out onto the balcony. She wore her hair in a long braid of honey color, and her soft brown eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. She wore only a wrinkled nightgown and a confused expression on her delicate face._

_"Syaoran?" The Princess called out, looking around with worried eyes._

_"I'm here, Sakura." Prince Syaoran Li was his full name, and he was speaking in a tender but audible voice to the Princess Sakura Kinomoto._

Author's Note: This story has been re-written! This is the new and improved prologue, if it seems unfamiliar to you.


	2. Chapter One

**Crossovers of War**

**By Mysterious Wind**

_**Chapter One**_

Author's Note: Re-written chapter one!

_**P**_rincess Sakura walked into the conference room, a long cherry red cape trailing behind her. She wore a pink gown, so long that it made her look as if she were floating instead of walking. When she entered the room through the large, polished oak doors, everyone at the table stood for her. She curtsied slightly, barely slowing her step, as she moved along the long table towards her place at it's head, farthest from the door.

The table, too, was made from polished oak. However, the table was covered with intricate carvings of mythical beasts and heroes. Sakura could still remember sitting at the table, closest to her father and mother when she was very little, tracing the lines in the table with extreme wonder; they seemed so amazing back then, so enchanting. If only she could be taken away that easily, still.

'Your highness, you were unexpected at this morning's meeting.' Her First Captain, Lord Kaiashi, stated in a polite tone as she took a seat in her large throne at the head of the table. The rest of the men and few women at the table took a seat, as well.

'I've never missed a meeting, Lord, and I don't intend to for any reason. The rest of the kingdom can wait twenty minutes.' Sakura frowned, tugging on her honey-colored braid with slight anxiety. A delicate crown sat on her head, the only sign of her being anything more than a noblewoman.

'We were supposed to be conversing your coronation _with out_ you, Princess.' The sour faced, elderly Sir Okayasi said in his crackling voice. Sakura frowned a little more and took a deep breath.

'I've said it before, Sir. I will not have a bunch of old men and spoiled women designing the most important day of my life.' Despite the outright disrespect of the statement, most of the advisors at the table laughed at the Princess. She had always been known as outspoken. Okayasi, however, crossed his arms smugly and sat back in his chair as if he wished he could disappear. Sakura shamelessly felt pride swell in her stomach; she would not let any bossy old geezer tell her how to run her kingdom. Father had always been to lenient on them.

Another nobleman, Toujinowa, had been about to speak up to the Princess about the other orders of business when the massive oak doors burst open once more. The guards looked flustered, adjusting their armor and readying their swords. Only a common servant stood in the doorway, her hair a mess and her eyes wild with what seemed to be horror.

'Your Highness! There has been a breech in the outer walls, and an army is approaching!' She almost screeched, her face turning red.

The men and women around the court table began to mumble or yell at each other about the threat, as if the chaos would help. Hot blood rushing into her cheeks, Sakura stood up and slammed her hand down on her table.

'Silence!' She bellowed. Instantaneous hush mellowed the atmosphere of the room. 'Okayasi, get the army assembled and stationed. Kaiashi, get the women, children, and the unable men to the shelters. The rest of you aid Kaiashi or Okayasi with their orders.'

All but one of the council left the room in a rush, like a stampede of anxious deer. One young knight was left behind.

'What of you, Princess?' He questioned.

Sakura smiled at the young man, who's stomach lurched and heart stopped for an instant. 'Don't worry about me; I will be fine.'


	3. Chapter Two

**Crossovers of War**

**By Mysterious Wind**

_**Chapter Two**_

Author's Note: Re-written chapter two!

_**P**_rince Syaoran Li sat in his desk, pouring over papers that had not yet been dealt with. He sat in a dark room, his study, with the windows covered by black-out curtains. Only small oil-lamps lit up his surroundings. Bitterly, the prince signed his name for what seemed the hundredth time. Just then, the sound of stomping feet could be heard echoing down the hallway connecting his study to the rest of his palace, and then the ebony door flew open.

The man standing in the bright doorway was Syaoran's right hand, Sir Sukottowa. 'Prince!' The red-faced man cried out as he rushed towards the seated Syaoran.

Anxiously, Syaoran stood up to be eye-to-eye with Sukottowa; he believed in equality in every situation. 'What's going on, brother?' The Prince questioned seriously. In that instant, he looked years older than his twenty-one.

'War! War! There's been a rebellion, led by Lord Hikaru!' Sukottowa's expression was one of fear when he delivered this news. Syaoran simply raised a confused eyebrow.

'I heard no stirrings of dis-content?' The Prince spoke in a dazed voice.

'Sire, they are out to attack Reedington!' Sukottowa crowed, though his face was becoming slightly more calm. Reedington was Syaoran's kingdoms', Tomeda, neighbor. Ever since the death of the previous King of Tomeda, Syaoran had tried his best to become allies with Reedington; he could simply not understand the fight between the two. However, there had always been a rumbling of frustration from the people of the old generation, who were used to hating the neighboring kingdom to the very core.

'Tell me everything you know,' Syaoran said in a gratuitously serious voice.

'Well, a couple of months ago, or so that miller speaks, he went down to that there mill and rounded up all the men of your father's old court. He told them that an attack on Reedington would have been what your father wanted!'

'How long have you been aware of this?' Syaoran questioned anxiously.

'Only just since yesterday. I couldn't find him anywhere, but I shrugged it off. This here morning I was angry with him so I went looking for him. I asked the Miller if he'd been seeing him. "You seen Hikaru anywhere?" Says I. "Ay, couple of months back he be planning a rebellion. Just yesterday he be coming in here with an army ordering up good luck brew." Says he. I was darn worried, so I did more investigating. Turns out they've reached the boarder and are starting their attack.'


	4. Chapter Three

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**_'W_**ho are you?' Prince Syaoran Li stared at the tall and beautiful lady in front of him. She smiled brightly at him, her long honey brown hair hung in a loose braid. He knew her face from somewhere...if only he could remember.

'Syaoran, our little night time visits were a long time ago were they not?' Her eyes had bright fires in them and they shone...they shone like the sun. Suddenly memories flashed through his head. Memories of dark times, and of his father dying...and of a distinctly beautiful girl beckoning him into her room...Of course! 'Princess Kinomoto!' He gasped.

Her smiled grew wider. 'So you remember me then?' She asked. He nodded vigorisly. 'How could I forget you?' He asked. Suddenly her smlied vanished. 'Why are you attacking my land?' She asked sternly. He gasped.

'Princess, I would never dream of doing such a thing!' He spoke loudly.

'Syaoran, don't lye. My land is being attacked, and it's by your army.' She scowled at him.

'Princess, there was a rebellion. I would never attack you. My Left Hand in Command thinks that an attack would have been what my father would have wanted, so he got all of the older men to follow him to battle!' Syaoran rushed forward and held the Princess's head in his hands.

'I would never try to hurt you or your people.' They looked into each other's eyes. The Princess blushed deeply, and his eyes cracked with laughter. 'Do you understand Princess?' She smiled brightly. She leaned in, and just as their lips touched...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_T_**he bright light that shone through the windows blinded Sir Fujitsu as he walked into the throne room. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked frantically around for the Princess. He knew that he would never be with her...but he wanted to see her one last time before he left.

After ten minutes of searching, he spotted a maid. 'What are you doing out here maid?' He asked, rather impolitly. She started and looked up. She blushed lightly. 'I'm sorry sir, I was just making sure that the Princess would have clear passage out of the throne room and into the Caverns.' The Caverns! They were going to send royalty down with the rest of the kingdom, a place well known by the enemy?

'Well, does that mean you've seen her?' He asked. 'Sir, please...' 'Have you seen her or not!' He growled. 'No sir. She was supposed to arrive about an hour ago, but I have not seen her. I must say, I'm quite worried about her.' She gulped. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun, and her purple eyes glowed with concern and fear.

'My good maiden, I bid you free from her command. You must be terrified, being up here during attack. Go into the Caverns, I'll wait for her.' He smiled at her warmly. She shook her head. 'I'm sorry sir, but I would never break her wishes.'

'Then may I ask your name?' He asked.

'I am her hand maid, Tomoyo.'

'Daughter of whom?'

'I'm an orphan.'

'Ahh...'

A dark cloud covered the sun, and in the darkness he could see only her bright eyes. 'I know your sir name Sir, but, though I know it is impolite, may I ask your christianed name?' She asked, blushing deeply. His heart was warmed by her curiousity and he nodded. 'Yes, you may. I am Sir Eriol Fujitsu.' She nodded.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded outside, and she screamed. He looked out and saw firey arrows shooting through the sky. 'Tomoyo, you must go! I will stand guard, and I will make sure your lady understands! You must be into the Caverns right away!' She shook her head again. 'NO!' She shouted. 'Yes!'

'No you pig snouted knight! I refuse! In the name of my freedom, I refuse.' She ripped off her apron and he saw dark blue wings bloom out of her back. She wasn't human, therefore she couldn't be enslaved! His mouth fell open. She was a Cerlif Fay, probably one of the last on earth!

'Don't gape like so, it is rather impolite,' her dark hair flew out of it's bun and was push back in the wind. He looked over to a window and saw that the glass was shattered and arrows were getting inside.

'Tomoyo! Please, it would break my heart to have you die! You are the-'

'I know what I am good sir, but I will not step down. If I die here, then so be it. It would be what Karasa wanted.' Karasa...of course! He was the first ever Cerlif Fay to ever be spotted by humans. They worshiped him since he died as a saint between the lands.

Arrows flew in and out, and now even Eriol was in danger. 'Don't fret, they won't do more then wooden arrows. They are old fashioned, these new threats. They won't do anything rashional. They leave the palace to swords and the Caverns to bombs.'


	6. Chapter Five

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**_D_**awn was born on that cursed morning. All around in the fields of Reedington knights of both kingdoms were lying, dead or bleeding. But you couldn't see those bodies. You could only feel them. The soldiers trampled them over and over again as they attacked and retreated. But in the land that wasn't be attacked, something else was happening.

Princess Sakura galloped out to the field were the Prince was practicing his sword work. She peered at him for a moment and then tapped his shoulder. He looked up, then seeing it was her, he just turned away and continued fighting with a dummy. 'Don't look away you coward! How can you do this? Your keeping me hostage well my kingdom is being blown up with YOUR forces!'

Syaoran dropped his sword and turned around. They looked at eachother for a long time. Night was upon them. Rain started falling, and their eyes glimmered in the darkness, like to beakers, shouting out for the oppostie person to come closer.

'They are not my forces Princess.'

'Then why not fight them?'

'Because...because to fight them would mean to break up the kingdom I've worked so hard to rebuild after my father's rule.' His clothes slowly became soaked, and no longer could either tell what were tears and what were rain drops.

The Princess dismounted and looked up to the sky. 'Strange, they say that rain is tears of the gods and godesses when they see their people die. Or it is said that they are the new spirits, falling to the ground. And still yet other people say that they are drops of love, brought down to create not truth but illusion.' She spoke wisely.

'I believe none of this. I believe that the rain is a sign of hope. New life.' He looked up at her and felt his heart warm. Her dark brown eyes...al the memories that were hidden in them...but there was something else there. He didn't recognise it.

'Syaoran, I love you.' She whispered.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**_E_**riol's heart broke as he parted from the castle, not knowing where the Princess was, and galloped out to the battled field. All around men were falling, and all around men were cheering at their victory. But now Eriol had more rage in him then trapped bee. He bellowed out in a war call and then pulled out his sword.

_** Intermission for Gore and Disgusting Details**_

Eriol spotted the leader of the oppisote army. All he knew about him was that he was an old man, and Prince Li's Left Hand in Command. He ran forward (no he didn't gallop forward on a horse because his horse was killed) and stopped just behind the tall man.

He heard a chuckle. 'Hahahaha, you believe that I will fall to your hands? Sir **_Eriol_**.' A deep and dark voice spoke. The words echoed in the air before Eriol. 'How do you know my name monster?' He asked loudly.

'I am all knowing. Stronger and smarter then any of you stupid humans.' His horrid laugh rang out in the fields as he turned on Eriol...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**_Authors Note:_** Well, I'm back! This chapter is just to let you know what happens when Eriol sees Sakura again and what it's like for Sakura to say goodbye to Syaoran. Nothing long for sure!

**_S_**akura's hair flew as she galloped out of Tomeda, tears flying behind her. She glanced back only to see Syaoran standing in the field, his hand flying rapidly to bid her goodbye. Their time together had been magical, but Sakura could no longer neglect her job as Princess of Reedington.

Just as she crossed the boarder between the two worlds, she screamed out hate. Bodies littered the field, from both sides. There were still hundreds of people fighting, and now more horribly.

As Sakura entered the battle field she unsheathed her long sword and began slashing and swiping at the air. Whomever was in her way and from Tomeda she would kill if it was the last thing she did.

Meanwhile, extremely nearby, well in deep battle with his enemy, Eriol spotted Sakura. His heart flickered with relief and love before he returned to his fight.

She galloped quickly to the castle, determined on making sure that all of the members of the free kingdom were safe in the Caverns.


	9. ≈Chapter Eight: Speical≈

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Eight: Special**_

**_K_**ing Kaviaki gazed at his wife's dark eyes and smiled. 'Love, your son will live.' He promised. She was on her death bed, just after the birth of her young son Syaoran. She looked lovingly at the King. 'Oh Kaviaki, I know…but you know I will not right?' She asked. He frowned. 'I know.'

'His name….' Her grip loosened. 'I love you Kaviaki.' She whispered and then her hand fell to the sheets. A single tear fell and splashed on to her cheek and then he picked up his new son. 'Well Syaoran, you're a half orphan now.' He stated plainly, and then placed him down in the nearby crib.

The little boy was strangely quiet, and his dark eyes rarely shone with happiness. When he was old enough to ride, he would spend hours out in the fields surrounding the palace, thinking and meeting new people.

But one day he strayed from the kingdom boundaries, and ended up in the land of the nearby Reedington. They, just a month after he was born, had celebrated the birth of a new young princess named Sakura.

It just so happened that she too was riding on the limits that fateful day. He smiled and waved at her, his smile strangely wide. 'Hello milady, who are you?' He asked. She cocked her head to one side. 'I'm Princess Sakura, who are you?' She asked. He was shocked for a moment but then began speaking again. 'I am Prince Syaoran Li.' His smile was extremely charming and it warmed her lonely heart.

'Well Prince, what are you doing in Reedington?' She asked. 'I must have strayed from my riding grounds.' His eyes sparked with happiness. Today was his birthday, his fourteenth at that. The age he was aloud to begin courting.

'Really?' She raised one of her eyebrows. 'I find that fate brings people together, and they do not stray of free will.' She smiled mysteriously. 'Are you suggesting something my Princess?' He asked. 'If I am, you know what it is.' She winked.

He laughed jovially. 'Yes, I do. Tonight the Sakura Tree Festival is happening. Would you like to come as a guest of honour?' He asked. She looked down fallen for a moment. 'I cannot, I must stay with my family for the Festival, because it is my celebration.' She looked up, a twinkle in her eyes. 'But we will meet again.' Then she rode off on her large yellow and white horse.

'**_O_**h but father, he was so wonderful!' Princess Sakura stood in front of her father in the throne room. She was speaking of the young prince she had met in the fields. 'Couldn't I meet him again father? Please?' She asked. He shook his head. 'No my prism, you may not. You are a princess of another kingdom, and one that has been its rival for longer then we can remember. I am sorry dear, but the love you seek will not come.' The King dismissed his daughter and went on with his daily business.

She walked up to her room, and looked in the mirror. She was quite a beautiful thing, with long honey brown hair and bright emerald eyes. She pulled her hair to one side and ran her fingers through it. She would find love for sure…but she didn't want to be in love with anyone but this prince.

_If you don't Sakura, you'll have an arranged marriage! _She reminded herself. And of course, she didn't want that at all. And so began the rebellion of the young princess.

'**_O_**h Princess…you know that we cannot go farther then this kiss.' Prince Syaoran caressed Sakura's cheek. Their love had gone on for about a month now. He would secretly send himself to her room, and would summon her out to the garden, where they would spend hours every night talking, kissing, and flirting.

'Someday soon, very soon, I will reveal this to my father. And we will be able to marry. Please, if I can have a child, my father will have to let us marry!' She looked pleadingly into his eyes. She loved him, sure enough, but her father would hang him if he discovered them doing this. 'I'm sorry Princess, I couldn't do that. You're too young.' She looked into his eyes and then gazed at the gravel path.

'Syaoran…' She looked into his eyes again and then wrapped her fingers in his. 'If we don't, he'll hang you.' She whispered. He straightened up. 'If he does, then I will die for my love.' He said strongly. She looked up, a tear slipping down her cheek. 'Together we make a whole orphan, you know that right?' She asked. For her mother had died when she was born as well.

'No, together we make a whole person.' He smiled and kissed her lightly. 'Tell your father in the morning.' He said and then just like that he was gone. She touched her lips longingly and then walked slowly away, back towards her window where a rope hung for her to get up.

In the morning she walked briskly to the throne room, gathering up her courage as she went. This was it. If he hung him, then she would never forgive herself. Never. The door burst open and a young maid rushed out. She was Sakura's age, just a week younger. 'Ah, princess, get in there. Your father is having a fit.' Her large wings shone in the sunlight. She was a young Cerlif Fay, and a very beautiful one at that.

'Thank-You Tomoyo, I owe you.' She smiled and then rushed into the room. The King was bellowing and throwing papers everywhere. 'WHERE IS IT! WHERE HAS IT GONE!' He bellowed. She gasped. 'Father, what's wrong?' She asked calmly. He looked up and his eyes instantly less troubled.

'Ah, Sakura, of course! I gave you your mother's wedding ring didn't I?' He asked. She giggled. 'Yes father.' He smiled. 'Why did you need it father?' She asked. 'Oh, I just thought that I had lost it, and if I had, then that meant someone had stolen it.' She shook her head and smiled. 'Oh father, it's alright, it's on my finger, look.' She held out her hand. There was a white gold band around her left hand's ring finger, with a large aqua-marine on both sides and then a massive diamond in the middle.

'Ah good.' He hugged her tightly. 'Now my little prism, what brings you down here at this time of day?' He asked. 'Oh um…' She hesitated for a moment but then took a deep breath. 'Because, against your judgment, I have been courting with the Prince of Tomeda.' She threw her head up in the air. His mouth dropped open.

'Are you serious daughter?' He asked. 'Yes father. I am serious.' She replied. His eyes narrowed. 'Guards!' He yelled. Five different guards rushed forward. 'Hunt him down, take him hostage and then bring him to me.' He said. Sakura's heart sank. So this would be the end of the young prince, the man she loved.

**_O_**n the day of the hanging, the King of Tomeda came forth and declared war over Reedington. He stole away with his son, and was never seen again in that land. And a month later he was lying dead on the floor of his room, an arrow straight through his heart.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Authors Note: _**Finally the continuing of the last chapter about Eriol, and how he was like, attacked by that freaky leader dude... I'm really spefic about that eh? So, now, let us figure this amazing chapter out...

**_E_**riol looked around, not quite understanding what was going on. A tall black haired man with wild eyes stood across from him, glaring. 'Well, well, well, you've awoken.' He smile menacingly. 'Why do you have me here? Why didn't you just kill me? WHO ARE YOU?' Eriol asked urgently. The man smiled again. 'Ha, quiet, quiet. I won't hurt you. My name is Sir Kakuai.' Eriol remember that name from somewhere.

'Why do you want me?' He asked. Kakuai chuckled. 'Isn't it obvious? Your the Chosen One.' His eyes sparked. Eriol looked taken aback. 'Sire, I don't know what your talking about. I've never been important, and I've never even known you've exsisted.' Then he heard some groaning and strugling. He looked around and the young maid, Tomoyo, was struggling in a chair. 'Tomoyo!' He exclaimed. Kakuai chuckled. 'You know her then?' He asked. Eriol nodded. 'Well, then that is why you are the Chosen One. It just so happens she is the Princess of the Underworld. I am her father, King Kakuai.' Black wings appeared behind his standing figure and a corwn shimmered on his head.

'Why are you here?' Eriol asked, not believing anything he said. 'Well, my son, I came Above so that I could find a husband for my dear child, someone to rule the Underworld after me. And I believe I've found him.' The binds around Tomoyo disappeared and she shot up in the air. 'No father! Not him!' She exclaimed. Kakuai glared at her. 'Don't talk, your immature.' Tomoyo looked down at the floor and rushed about, getting cups and a teapot.

Eriol looked around and realized his surroundings. He was in a small room, with a warm lamp hanging from the ceiling and a small stove in the far corner. He was sitting on a chair at a large dining table, streching the whole length of the room. He shook his head, not believing what was going on. 'Sir...I do believe you've picked the wrong person.' He stated. Kakuai chuckled again. 'No, I don't choose the "wrong people".'

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

'YES you do.'

'NO I don't!'

'Stop it you two!' Tomoyo held her father back from getting up and hitting Eriol. 'Father may or may not have chosen the wrong person, but that is not for you two to choose. It is for me to choose, since I will be marrying him.' She kissed her father's forehead lightly and then walked over to Eriol. She brushed back his bangs and smiled as she stared into his eyes. Then she looked back at her father and nodded. 'Eriol, you have been properly chosen.' Then she leaned down and kissed him lightly, her face lighting up with pleasure.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_Authors Note:_** Yay! The long awaited chapter is finally up! Sorry for it taking so long, I just had a little writers block. . Hope you guys enjoy, and I hope to hear from you guys soon with some good reviews!

**_S_**akura looked around the Main Cavern, confident and proud. The people had assembled at her call and were standing quietly waiting for her to speak up. 'My people! We have all gathered here under the ground in the protective Caverns to keep our youngsters and workers safe. And now it is time for us to get rid of our horrible enemy! Who is with me?' A loud cry was sent up from all of the mouths of the people.

'Who is willing to fight for their beloved country?' She yelled. 'AYE!' Many thousands of people shot their arms up and let out battle cries. She beamed with comfort and pride. 'Then let us go forth, arms in hands, and kill these retched Tomedians!' Instantly swords and bows and arrows were set into the people's hands, and thousands of men, women and children began running to the opening.

She grabbed her own long sword with the wings coming out of the handle, and began leading the people out. In the open, both sides were thinning out. But now Reedington had back up. With a loud cry, the people spanned out and began destroying the people of the other side. Tomeda was falling, and they were falling fast. Sakura gazed rapidly around, trying to find Sir Eriol. Though she didn't love him like she loved Prince Syaoran, there was something special about him…

A tall burly man stomped up to her and began doing an impressive sword maneuver. She lazily cut his throat and then turned to see that all of Reedington was dancing around, singing and celebrating. A large grin spread slowly across her face on the mysterious sun set. The land was happy and jovial, and their worries seemed to have disappeared. But there was something looming over them…a great change in their land. Something that would forever destroy their past and rebuild their future.

**_S_**yaoran sat in his chair in the meeting hall, trying to silence the angered crowd. Finally he burst out in an angry cry. 'IT WAS NOT ME WHO SENT THEM OUT!' He screamed. 'IT WAS SIR KANUKI!' He bellowed. Instantly the crowd went quiet. A murmur passed over the crowd. He rubbed his brow. 'We were beaten by Reedington. Whomever does not have a husband or son or some sort of male relative at home must now know that they will not be returning.'

Woman let out anguished screams and some younger children started crying, though half of them didn't know what was going on. A tall woman with long brown hair and shimmering blue eyes stepped forward, her bangs hanging solemnly over her eyes. She looked placidly tired and sad. She brushed back her bangs and looked up at her Prince, with pleading eyes. 'And yet you are here and you are alive.' She turned and stared down at her people. 'People of Tomeda, you must understand this in this dark hour. We are a solemn people now, for sure. But we must know that our Prince did not know of this most horrible event until it was already underway. Sir Kanuki has always been a strong supporter of our old King's thoughts on Reedington, and he did not understand that the Prince is now the one to obey. I fear that if we do not understand that soon as well, we will _all_ die.'

The crowd whispered among themselves and some people walked up and surrounded the woman. Slowly, the whole crowd gathered at the feet of the Prince, and as the woman bowed, they all bowed. 'We are your servants Prince Syaoran Li. We will do whatever you ask of us, and we will be proud to serve under your lead. You are our king. Hail King Syaoran!' The woman bellowed out. 'Hail King Syaoran!' The rest of the people yelled in echo. The King couldn't help but smile. 'My people…all I ask of you now is to stand strong and hold our peace on this side of the border.'

The crowd slowly dispersed, and the tension in the hall lifted. The woman lingered in the hall until the last person had gone and then turned to the King. 'Syaoran, you do not know who I am…but you must know that I am your follower. Whenever you need someone, simply think of me, your mother, and I will come to your aid.' She bowed low and then disappeared into a strange mist that filled the room and then was gone.

**_E_**riol gasped for air as he came up out of the under ground lake. Tomoyo smiled at him as she came up for air as well, her long black hair shimmering and billowing out around her. She hugged him tightly, her half clothed body (she was wearing a bathing suit) molding into his in a loving way. He embraced her as well, though rather uncertainly. She giggled and then dove under the crystal water again, her graceful purple wings shimmering behind her as she went.

One of the many untrue rumors about faeries was that they could not swim because of their wings. But their wings were highly water proof, and all faeries were perfectly capable of swimming. Silently he went under as well, and moved through the clear water gracefully. The water was so clean and fresh that he could open his eyes and look around easily, and he could not get over the life that lived under the water.

Massive fish swam around them, and huge sea horses held tightly to purple sea weed. Coral gleamed like diamonds under was water, and large sea snakes swam smoothly under the water, as though on glass. They were perfectly harmless. As he swam after Tomoyo, she turned and a small grin spread across her face. She shot up to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately, as though there was no tomorrow.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**_Authors Note:_** For all of those questions you guys have been asking, I've decided to do a review reply on this story! It's the one with the most reviews! Here goes:

**Moonspell, Chapter Ten: **Whenever I feel like it. Thanks for the compliment though. The S+S relationship in this story is really complicated, and it's going to have a tragic ending. ;p I'm so excited! This story is really directing me itself!

**Sakatrina90, Chapter Ten: **For your first question…well, I don't really quite know. He's an interesting character. I don't really know what he'll do next. Could he maybe end up revealing his true feelings for Sakura? For your second question, I must again say I don't know. That will defiantly be revealed with time.

**Sakatrina90, Chapter Nine:** No. Her father started the war, because he was a dimwit. He could have done it with out force, but he likes war, and he had an excuse. So there you are.

**FlowerLover, Chapter Nine:** I go with the flow. When I want to write a lot, I write a lot. When I want to just finish up a little cliff hanger I had, I just do that. It's all about my mood. ;p

**FlowerLover, Chapter Eight:** Because!

So there you are. Those are my answers to your questions. Thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed, and my faithful readers that have read for such a long time, like star-shimmered-dragon and FlowerLover. You guys are wonderful. Sakatrina90 as well. Thanks again guys! Don't get me wrong though, I love _all_ Fan Fiction writers, and reviewers, I just am especially glad when people review multiple times!

**_S_**yaoran's thoughts strayed to his true love as he sat in his favorite library, on the window seat. He looked out at the red dawn. Though the war between Reedington and Tomeda had been short, it had been violent and many lives had been lost. And what of Sakura? Had she safely made it across the boarder, and through the battle fields?

And that mysterious woman who disappeared right before his eyes. Was she really his mother, or was she just a magician? He was confused. The only thing that was sort of good about this whole war was that he was now a King, and that he had seen Sakura again.

Sakura. Oh Sakura…

**_E_**riol was lying in his rock bed that had a hay mattress on it. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking…Sakura. He shook his head. No. He was in love now…with Tomoyo, the woman that he was supposed to be married to. But…was he? That beautiful Princess…she had always been so kind to him, and she had always talked to him as if he were her best friend.

There was something special about that girl. Someone spoke up in his mind. _You know that you love her. She's too special to forget. You don't love Tomoyo. You will go, and you will ask for her hand in marriage. And you will forget about this whole 'king of the faeries' façade and move on with your life, as it was meant to be._ That settled it. He nodded. This would be the day that he got out of this crap hole and made his life worth living.

**_S_**akura sat in her throne, which had been placed outside on a slab of rock, and looked out happily at the huge crowd that had formed around her. Today was her coronation. She beamed as a tall man with short brown hair that was cropped around his chin, and dark blue eyes. Lord Kayashy bowed low before her, and then took the cushion that had the crown on it into his own hands.

It was the end of the ceremony, when she was finally crowned. After all of the speeches, after all of the blessings, she would now become Queen. 'And now, let the days of Queen Sakura Kinomoto be blessed,' Kayashy placed the beautiful crown on her head and the crowd cheered. Festivities instantly broke out, and woman and men started dancing and singing.

Little children came rushing up and started throwing flower petals into the air all around the throne. The day of Sakura's coronation was also the Sakura Tree Festival. As the sun set, the lake beside the castle glimmered with amber light. Beautiful stars started emerging in the sky, and as people started setting up the festival grounds, horseman came galloping into the area and trumpeted.

Sakura looked up from the little girl she had placed her old tiara on. A single horseman was galloping wildly to meet her. She stood up, and strained her eyes to see whom it was. Her mouth gaped, but no sooner had it dropped then it spread into a jovial grin.

She ran forwards, and rushed to meet the horseman who had just dismounted. He ran forwards to her, and they kissed a strong, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered something in her ear. 'Long live Sakura, Queen of Reedington,' Syaoran said. Sakura giggled. 'Long live Syaoran, King of Tomeda,' and they kissed.

**_Authors Note:_** Short chapter, I know. I just had to fill you in on some stuff...there's only going to be two more chapters, and no squeal. Now, there may be an epiloge, or a prequel, but I'll give you a major spoiler here: it's tragic, and most of the main characters die. :( Depressing, I know. But it had to be done! - Enjoy!


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious wind**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**_Authors Note:_** Here's another one of my review replies, but first of all I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing, and being such loyal readers! I'm having a great time writing this story…Oh, and I just thought I'd tell you guys I'm really busy on my on novel, so I won't be updating as often.

**FlowerLover:** A prequel like a prologue but instead of just a couple of pages or whatever, it's in the form of a book (sometimes small, sometimes big).

**Star-shimmered-dragon: **.' Heh, heh…If I tell you the answer to what you said in the last sentence, than I might give away the whole story! You don't want that do you?

'**_E_**riol?' Tomoyo rushed up to Eriol and looked at him curiously, realizing that he was holding a bag of the clothes that he had been given while he had been in the cavern. 'Hello Tomoyo,' he said with out any hint of love or happiness. She leaned in for a kiss, but he turned away. 'What's going on Eriol!' She asked. He looked down. 'Tomoyo…it's not that you aren't good enough. It's not that you aren't beautiful enough…' His voice trailed off as he looked into her bright purple eyes.

A pang of guilt shot through him and his heart. She put her long slender finger under his chin so that he looked up at her completely. 'Eriol…I know what you're doing. I don't like it…' Sh sighed at turned to look at the beautiful crystal clear water that was right behind her. He took her hand and stood beside her. She turned to look at him and kissed him lightly. 'I understand. I don't want it…but it's what you want, and that's good enough for me.'

Tears sprang to both of their eyes and Eriol held on to her tightly, comforting her trembling body. He kissed the top of her head. 'Tomoyo…this is what I need to do. I've always loved her. You are beautiful, amazing, funny and so loving. But she has something special, something no other woman could have.' Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's eyes, tears pouring out of her eyes. A smile spread across her face and wavered. 'No matter what Sir Eriol, I will always love you.'

**_S_**yaoran and Sakura sat on a bench in the garden outside of her tower window. She smiled as he put his arm around her. Her face turned to look at him, and she found that he was looking at her as well. He kissed her. A warm feeling spread through her. _I won't ever leave him…I can't,_ she thought to herself. He was thinking the same thing about her.

They both wrapped their legs around the bench so that they were looking at each other directly. They embraced each other and were kissing passionately when she heard rustling in the bushes. She looked up, and was sure she saw a flicker of someone's hair. She stood up, and walked over, just in time to see Sir Eriol disappear around the corner. She froze.

Syaoran came rushing up and put his arm around her waist. 'Sakura, what is it?' He asked. She looked at him. 'He's back.'

**_E_**riol gasped as he put his back to the wall of the palace. Sakura…Sakura had been kissing _Syaoran_! The KING of the kingdom that had just attacked them! The man who's father had been fighting with hers for all of the years they were alive! He shook his head. No. He must have been imagining it.

He nodded and then walked towards the draw bridge. It was down, and happy guards were standing at attention. When the man at the watch tower saw him, he shouted out 'ERIOL!' and rang out a large bell. As proudly as he could, Eriol walked calmly into the palace walls.

The watchman came rushing down and embraced his cousin. 'Eriol! We all thought you were dead!' Eriol smiled and looked up at his older cousin that had always been like a brother to him. A tall woman with waist length sandy blonde hair and shining blue eyes walked calmly forwards, as a huge grin spread across her face. His always loving cousin (the sister of the watchman, Nikci) Kirao.

'Eriol. You evil b-----d. What took you so long!' She asked, hitting him playfully on the head. He grinned. Even though he had just seen the most horrible thing in his life, he couldn't help but feel happy that he was with his family again. Nikci crossed his arms and pouted at his twin sister. 'You just hit my brother!' She shook her head and giggled. 'Your _brother_?' She asked happily.

**_S_**yaoran remembered what Sakura had told him about Sir Eriol. He was a fairly good knight, but he was crushing on her. She had never liked him in return, but she knew that he would jump at any chance to marry her. Or do something worse to the man she was in love with.

He was on his way to give Eriol a proper greeting, and to smarten him up. But when he entered the palace gates, he found loads of servants and commoners crowding around Eriol. Being the King of two lands now, he had much more authority than Eriol. 'My friendly people, I know you all rejoice to see your beloved knight, but I wish to speak privately with him.' He nodded at Eriol, who promptly came after him, looking curious.

He led them up to a small room the Syaoran had taken aside as his meeting room, and sat him down. Eriol smiled brightly at Syaoran. 'Here on a business trip Sire?' He asked. Syaoran shook his head, and Eriol looked slightly taken aback. 'May I ask why you are here then?' Syaoran beamed, thinking of Sakura. 'Because I'm due to marry your Queen in four weeks time.' He said.

Eriol's mouth dropped. _He can't be serious!_ Eriol thought. What he had seen wasn't a dream, or his imagination. Syaoran sighed. Sakura was right. 'You fancy her, do you not?' Eriol looked up. 'What's it to you?' He asked. Syaoran smiled knowingly. 'Eriol. You are a simple knight. What makes you think she would ever love you?' Eriol felt a pang of annoyance.

'You have no say in my feelings, or what I think. Why do you love the Queen?' Eriol cocked his head annoyedly. Syaoran raised his eyebrow. 'She's a beautiful, amazing, funny, amazingly loving woman…' Eriol's mind trailed off. His words to Tomoyo. Tomoyo. What was he thinking! Why didn't he think that Sakura would think he was dead and move on? Tomoyo was heart broken now, and it was all because of a stupid mistake he made.

'…that's why,' Syaoran said pleasantly. Eriol looked up. 'Exactly. That's why I love her as well. I was hoping that she would find something good in me. But she obviously finds power more appealing than true love.' He spat and walked out the door to the shouting of 'HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR QUEEN!' from Syaoran's mouth.

**_Authors Note:_** I hope you guys enjoy that chapter! Oh, and special thanks to canadianpunkrocker666 for always being there for me, and giving me lots of insperation. Only one more chapter and a short epilogue now! ( Sad! (don't worry, i'll do my best to make a good prequel or something, okay?)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**_Authors Note:_ **Well, since everybody hated that first CT (chapter thirteen) I'm remaking it! Hope you guys like this one! Oh, and VERY graphic.

**Star-shimmered-dragon:** Wow, I guess you really don't like me making the story like this, lol. Please don't call me bad names through a review though. It's extremely insulting, and makes me want to m----r you. Thank-you for understanding! (oh, and don't get me wrong, I still love you! …not in that way…in a writerxreviewer way, lol!

**_E_**riol sat quietly on a bench on the balcony of Queen Sakura's bedroom. He and gone into her room quietly and then took his seat calmly on her bench. He knew that she always went out to the balcony first before she did anything else when she entered her room. She would see him, and he would pronounce her true feelings for her.

Sure enough, moments later, Sakura bounced happily onto the balcony. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the back of Eriol's head. 'E-Eriol?' She asked uncertainly. He looked back solemnly and nodded at her, glaring into her shimmering emerald eyes.

A happy smile spread across her face as she ran forwards and embraced him tightly. )O He was shocked for a moment, but then let his love flow into her through the embrace. She pulled back and looked into his bright eyes. 'Eriol! You're alright!' She beamed, and hugged him again. She sat down, and then he sat down beside her.

'Of course! It would take more than a stubborn warlord to bring me down,' he smiled caringly at her. She blushed under his gaze and look out into the blood red sunset. 'Red sunsets are bad luck,' she said serenely. He narrowed his eyes as he stared out at the sunset as well. 'No, that's just a stupid legend,' she looked over at him and smiled.

'Must be…' Her voice trailed off as they looked into each other's eyes. She shook her head. _I'm engaged to the man I love, and it's not him,_ she thought to herself. He smiled lovingly at her.

'Let's just have tonight. Just the two of us. Forget about Syaoran, forget about marriage, forget about anything but us,' he smiled as she looked curiously at her. She frowned. 'No Eriol. How long have you loved me?' She asked. He blushed lightly. 'As long as I've known you,' he said plainly. She smiled, though she was trying to be angry. 'I always suspected something,' she said.

'So…there's no chance?' He asked. She shook her head. 'No. No chance at all.' He unsheathed his sword. 'Well then…'

**_S_**yaoran smiled happily. He was going to be marrying his true love in a few days time. He would always be with her then, in death and in life. He should go find her. She was probably waiting for him in her room. But before he could go, a beautiful voice rang out behind.

'Syaoran?' It asked. He turned sharply around to find himself face to face with Tomoyo. 'Hello,' she said brightly. He gulped. 'What a surprise,' he said. She beamed. 'Good or bad?' She asked. He shrugged. 'Either,' he replied. She nodded. 'I see. Well, you haven't by any chance seen Eriol, have you?' He shook his head. 'No,' he said. 'Oh, alright. Any guesses?'

Syaoran beamed. 'No, but I'm looking for Sakura, and Eriol can't be far away. I'll help you look afterwards, alright?' She nodded. 'Alright!' She clapped her hands excitedly and then skipped after Syaoran as he headed to Sakura's room.

**_S_**yaoran stopped in his tracks, as did Tomoyo. Tomoyo screamed in terror. 'SAKURA!' She flew down and began dressing the stab wounds that covered her chest. Syaoran fell to the floor and held her still head. There was no breath coming from her mouth, and no pulse. He looked up at Tomoyo who was still wildly trying to save her old friend. 'It's no use Tomoyo…she's gone…' A shadow fell over his face as he looked up into the blood red sunset.

Tomoyo fell limp into Syaoran's arms, and for a while they simply sat there together, looking into the sunset and crying over the death of the beloved Queen of Reedington. Syaoran's heart was sunken and sorrowful. _She's gone now…for good. _Tomoyo looked into his dark amber eyes. Her thoughts strayed to Eriol, and a mournful thought popped into her head. _He did this, _she thought to herself. _He killed the woman he used to love because she didn't love him back…_ Tears re-filled her eyes and she burst into shaking sobs. 'Syaoran!' She said, sorrow dripping from her voice. 'Syaoran…it was…it was Eriol…' Syaoran looked down at her, an appalled expression running through his face.

'Tomoyo! How could you…' His voice trailed off as he thought about this vision…and he realized it had to be true. '_No!_' He exclaimed, shooting up and making Tomoyo jump. 'He will not get away with this! He will not! I'll make him pay I will! I'll get his head severed from the back and let him bleed to death while he's hanged, and see from which one he dies first!' Violent visions flashed through Syaoran's head, but then he realized something. Doing this would give him no happiness. He would be emotionless and pointless from this moment forwards if he lived here…he didn't have Sakura, and he had vowed to never leave her. He knew what he had to do…but first, things had to be done.

**Four Months Later**

**_T_**he long trial of Sir Eriol, Knight of Reedington, was finally over. Syaoran sat, shaking with relief, on his throne that had been brought outside for the brutal killing of Eriol. They had found that with the testimony of many people, and many a forth bringing of proof, the jury had decided that Eriol was guilty. Nikci, Eriol's cousin, had been forced to read out Eriol's sentences.

'Before we start the sentencing, I have been requested to let all people that wish to give Eriol a final goodbye, or a wish for the afterlife, or a shaming or such, will be aloud a short amount of time. Please step forwards in a neat line to pay your dues,' Nikci announced. His beautiful sister, Kirao, rushed forwards and was first in line. She ran up to Eriol who was kneeling before the place where his neck would be partially severed. The block of wood had a small crevice in it where he would very soon be placing his head. His hands were tied behind his back, as where his feet, and he was straining to get a good look at the crowd.

She kneeled down before him, and raised his head to hers. 'I…I have always known it was wrong but…I love you.' She leaned in and kissed him quickly but passionately (the Clamp in me is coming out, lol!) and then rushed away, crying. Awe rippled across his face for a moment before the next person was before him.

Long black hair rippled down her back, and shimmered in the light of the sun, shining brightly above. Her normally shining and love purple eyes were filled with sorrow, anguish and hatred. She put her hand under his chin and turned it so that he was level with her. 'Eriol,' she said. He tried to smile, but terror for his punishment was too great. 'Yes?' He asked weakly. A single tear slipped down her cheek. 'Eriol…' She whispered. Then she pulled out her dagger and made a small slit on his cheek. 'So that your body will always be scarred in the afterlife. You broke my heart, and then you murdered my best friend. You are a true villain…my love for you diminished many, many days ago.' She hugged him one last time, and kissed him lightly. 'But I will always long for those days we had together to be longer,' she whispered and whisked back into the crowd. She was going to watch his sentence, to make sure that he had a safe passing.

Not many other people wished to speak with him, just the odd family member and a person that shamed him here and there. Less than 20 minutes later, the sentence was set to begin. But there would be on last pause before Eriol died. 'Before the ceremony proceeds, the sentenced murderer will be allowed a few last words.' Nikci looked down at his cousin, with pleading in his eyes. 'Use your few moments wisely,' he said loudly. The executioner lifted Eriol up, and then held him in place. Eriol looked up and gazed about the crowd.

'People of Reedington…my deeds on this day four months ago were sickening, but I cannot take them back now. I choose to live in the moment, rather then the past. Therefore, I must say a few quick words to you.' His eyes focused on Tomoyo. 'I was miss leaded by my own soul. I left my woman for another woman, though I was perfectly happy with her. That was my first wrong choice. And I left on a rather sour note. My second wrong choice was speaking with King Syaoran,' the crowd turned to view the King, who stayed sorrowful and blank faced. 'It aggravated him, and myself, and put us on sour notes with each other. I was wrong to think that I was more 'wonderful' then him. And my third wrong choice was becoming a knight. I should have stayed a servant, and minded my own business.' And with that, he fell down to the block of wood, and braced himself for the torture to come.

Syaoran suddenly felt sick, but he repressed his feeling. Though he didn't want to do this, he knew he had to. He could then do what he had to do…and know that the world would be safe enough with out him. There was a scream and a horrible slashing noise. Syaoran turned and then turned away quickly. The crowd gasped, and Eriol's head hung half limply on the board. His face was filled with pain and anguish and he was howling in pain. The executioner held Eriol up, as blood poured down his back. His head couldn't be lifted, and it was horribly disgusting to see the young man's head hanging at this awkward angle.

The executioner placed the ring of the rope around Eriol's half severed neck, and the rope started digging into the severed flesh. The cut was so deep, that you could see clearly the bone of Eriol's neck if you were standing beside him. There was a deep rumble and rain starting pouring down out of no where. Some women in the crowd ran off, and some people rapidly lifted their hoods, but the execution continued on. The executioner's hand was on the handle now. 3…2…1! Snap! Rope shot up and Eriol's howls stopped. Instead, a terrified look spread across his face, and soon his face starting changing from a pale white, to light blue…to navy…to dark purple…to black. His eyes literally starting popping out of his head, and then finally, with a single 'pop', one popped out, and he was dead.

**That Night**

**_S_**yaoran sat on the bed of Sakura's room, holding a dagger loosely in his hand. He didn't want to do this…but he had made a pact, and he wouldn't break it. He tightened his grip on the dagger, then slowly raised it up to his stomach area. _How will I do this? _Syaoran asked himself, feeling sick at the gross thoughts running through his head. Then he realized that stabbing himself in the heart would be easiest. But first, he cut a cross on his forehead, a beautiful, intricate heart on his left hand, and then held it to the left side of his chest.

'World, you were good to me until now…let this kingdom live on, and let my will be found soon.' And with that, he proceeded to commit suicide.


	15. Epilogue: The End

_**Crossovers of War**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Epilogue**_

**_Authors Note:_** In case you guys hadn't checked, chappie 13 has been re-done and made way better. It has the same beginning, but in the end it has a fairly tragic ending. Anyways, to understand this chapter, you must read the last chapter. (Guess what? It's not actually Sakura's dream!)

**_I_**t was a beautiful and sunny day in the kingdom of Reedington. The kingdom, though still mourning the loss of their king and queen, was moving on with life and doing things that they did all the time. The Sakura Tree Festival was the day after tomorrow, and the festivities still had to go on…

A tall woman with long black hair and purple eyes walked about the crowd, smiling at little ones, and winking at young men. She helped some older women carry around their groceries, and so on and so forth. A tall man with short brown hair cropped around his chin and dark blue eyes rushed up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and her eyes lit up with recognition. 'Lady Tomoyo, the court requests your presence at the morning meeting.' Lady Tomoyo raised her brow. 'Sir Kayashy, what are you doing coming and getting me? Why did you come in person, in stead of a messenger?'

Kayashy blushed lightly. 'Milady, we really must be going on our way.' Tomoyo beamed and kissed the man of her age lightly on the lips. 'Of course, my dear Kane.' She winked and then began skipping along the street up to the palace. Kane grabbed an apple off a nearby stall, and threw it at Tomoyo. It hit the ground just beside her, and laughing, she started running quickly, looking back as she went. Kayashy caught up with her, and they slowed down to a walk. They held hands tightly. Even though Tomoyo's heart had been broken before, Kayashy was so nice to her…and he was so cute! (**a/n: ha! You thought Kane was an old guy. Turns out he's just young man the same age as Tomoyo! Whoop! Go Lady Tomoyo! Lol!**) She grinned as he whispered something her ear.

'God Kane! Will you shut up!' She giggled, and he put his arm around her waist, and held her closer. When they got onto the palace grounds, the released each other and made themselves look official. Lady Tomoyo brushed out her hair with her finger, and then flapped her large beautiful wings loosely. Kane licked his hand, and brushed back his hand with it. He straightened out his casual tunic, and then put his hands behind his back.

They entered the palace, and headed into the meeting hall quickly. When they entered, all eyes were upon them. Lady Tomoyo smiled, at least as happily as she could, thinking about how…how the seat she would sit in now was supposed to be Sakura's…

She placed herself in one large gold and velvet throne, and watched as Kayashy placed himself down in the gold and emerald velvet throne beside her. It was made for King Syaoran…A voice sounded. 'Ahem!' It called out. It was Sir Mitsubishi. 'Hello, and welcome,' he announced. 'There are a few announcements I'd like to bring to your attention…' He started blabbing about something unimportant, and Lord Kayashy slipped his hand into hers. She felt something metallic slip into her hand, and then he released. She looked inside of her hand and found a simple gold, emerald and aquamarine ring in her hand. She beamed, and nodded, excitement shooting threw her.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation Sir Mitsubishi, but I have a very important announcement of my own.' She grinned, as did Kane Kayashy. 'Sir Kane Kayashy will soon be Lord Kane Kayashy, as we are now engaged.' Silence fell over the hall for a moment, then happiness burst out of every corner. Kane looked at her and smiled lovingly. She couldn't help but blush. 'Continue on now.'

**_G_**hostly music rang out through the ghost hall of Akemi, in the Other World. A beautiful woman with long silvery hair and glowing silver eyes glided up and down the hall, in a pacing motion. _Where is he?_ She thought. Finally there was a little echoing bell noise at the north end of the hall. She looked around, and there, standing in the doorway, was a tall man with a huge scar on his cheek that oozed silvery blood. She winced. _Eriol…_She groaned. But mysteriously, as soon as he saw her, he bowed low, and turned away. Right behind him was an even taller man with bright shining eyes, which still had a tint of emerald in them. Syaoran.

She rushed forwards, and embraced him tightly. This was an action that only ghosts that had been truly in love in the Material World could do. He hugged her back, and then looked into each other's eyes. 'I knew you'd come,' Sakura whispered. Syaoran smiled, love in his eyes. 'I'd never leave you Sakura-chan…' And the rest, they say, was never recorded. But from what our sources gather, the two lovers were together in every life after that, and were always mysteriously together. Crossovers of war brought these two together at most times…and together, they lived for thousands of years. IF you look hard enough in your life…who knows, maybe you'll see Sakura and Syaoran among you today.


End file.
